Nienawidzę cię
by Kaehari
Summary: Mirka ma firmę, ma pieniądze, ma Krzysztofa, jednak gdy Irek sprzedaje swoje udziały w Gabro wie, że coś się kończy. Tylko dlaczego akurat rozdział pt. „Irek"? Irek nie chce odejść. Musi to zrobić, bo Mirka jest w niebezpieczeństwie i bo chce ją chronić. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że przestaną się spotykać… i będzie musiał zamknąć rozdział pt. „Mirka". Fandom MjM, M/I.


**Disclaimer: Nic nie należy do mnie.**

* * *

Wreszcie po długich tygodniach udało jej się wyjść ze szpitala. Mirka czuje się nareszcie wolna. Aresztowali Karola, nie ma się czego bać, operacja się udała. Przyjaciele wspierali ją przez cały czas pobytu w ośrodku, Irek kilkakrotnie ją odwiedził. Życie jest piękne. Irek? Irek… Dlaczego mając na myśli „przyjaciół" pierwszy na liście zawsze jest Irek? Mirka cały czas o nim myśli. Jest świetnym przyjacielem, świetnym bratem, świetnym ojcem. Jest prawdopodobnie wszystkim, czym Mirka nie jest. Ale Mirka potrzebuje takiego dobrego przyjaciela, ciepłego, troskliwego, pomagającego. Może dzisiaj też przyjdzie? W zasadzie tylko on wie, że akurat dzisiaj wraca do domu. Irek…

Mirka ciągle o nim myśli, bo to jest bardzo przyjemne. Zazwyczaj tak jest, prawda? Że jak coś jest przyjemne to ciągle się to robi. Jedzenie czekolady jest przyjemne, dlatego Mirka zjada co najmniej pół tabliczki dziennie. Słuchanie muzyki jest przyjemne, dlatego Mirka słucha muzyki w każdej wolnej chwili. Myślenie o Irku jest przyjemne, dlatego Mirka myśli o nim prawie cały czas. Oczywiste, nie?

Mirka bierze się za sprzątanie klatki chomika. Dostała go od chłopaków i teraz mały gryzoń jest powiernikiem jej najszczerszych sekretów. Bo komu opowiesz o wszystkich pragnieniach i rozczarowaniach, jak nie chomikowi?

Dzwonek do drzwi. Może Irek? Chciała zobaczyć jego brązową czuprynę i te rozbrajające niebieskie oczy.

Rozczarowanie.

- Krzysztof? Co ty sobie myślisz, żeby tu przychodzić?!

* * *

Ten cholerny Jankowski. Irek bez celu jeździ po przedmieściach Warszawy. Jakimś cudem udało mu się uniknąć korków i wyjechać z centrum. To wszystko wina Jankowskiego. Irek chce żeby on zniknął. Ten cholerny, nieuczciwy bankrut. Irek nie powinien był pozwolić, żeby zaczął pracować w Gabro. Wpakował firmę w jakieś cholerne zatargi z Igorem, zmusił Irka do powrotu do starych kontaktów, a na dodatek _nadal kręci się koło Mirki. _Irek ma ochotę go walnąć. I to mocno. Cholernie mocno.

Irek musi odejść z Gabro. Zostawić Mirkę samą z tym całym bałaganem. Jeśli nie odejdzie, Mirka może być oskarżona o współudział. A tak, jeżeli Irka złapią to tylko on pójdzie siedzieć. To najlepsza opcja, dlatego musi szybko pozbyć się udziałów. Sprzeda je Mirce. Nie ma mowy, żeby pozwolił jakiemukolwiek obcemu facetowi rządzić się w _jego_ firmie. Nie pozwoli nikomu_ kręcić się koło Mirki._

Najgorsze jest to, że Irek nieprędko będzie miał okazję się z nią spotkać. Ostatnio widują się tylko w firmie. Irek utraci jedną z rzeczy, które najbardziej sobie ceni: przyjaźń z Mirką. Ale musi, musi to zrobić, bo inaczej Mirce groziłoby niebezpieczeństwo. A tego już by sobie nie wybaczył. Nigdy.

Irek zaopiekuje się Mirką. Nigdy nie przestał, nigdy nie przestanie.

Zamyka oczy i ma nadzieję, że to wszystko tylko kłamstwo. Imaginacja.

Rozczarowanie.

- Jankowski, po cholerę to zrobiłeś?!

* * *

Irek skręca. Trzeba wrócić do Warszawy. Może wpadnie po drodze po pizzę? Mirka na pewno jest głodna.

* * *

Wygląda pięknie, jak zawsze. Irek nie chce mówić jej o Gabro. Kładzie pizzę na stole.

- Wyglądasz naprawdę pięknie.

_Kocham cię._

- Aha…? Po co przyjechałeś?

_Chciałabym, żebyś naprawdę tak myślał._

- Wyszłaś ze szpitala. Martwiłem się o ciebie.

_Idiota. Teraz pomyśli, że sobie żartujesz. Kocham cię._

_-_ Proszę cię…

_Wiem, że żartujesz, ale chciałabym. Przytul mnie._

- Muszę sprzedać swoje udziały w Gabro. Nie martw się, sprzedam ci je w dobrej cenie, w końcu jesteśmy starymi przyjaciółmi…

_Jak to zimno zabrzmiało. Wierz mi, że tego nie chcę._

Ale Mirka nie może wiedzieć, co Irek myśli i co tak naprawdę czuje. Dlatego dziewczyna blednie i z niedowierzaniem mówi:

- Że co?

_Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Przyjaciołom nie robi się takich rzeczy. Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę…_

* * *

Niedługo potem Irek wychodzi. Nie ma już o czym rozmawiać. Gdy zamyka drzwi, słyszy płacz po drugiej stronie. Nie zawraca. Nie może.

Czuje się winny, chociaż nic nie zrobił. Ale nie żałuje niczego. Chroni Mirkę.

* * *

Nadal płacząc wpuszcza Krzysztofa do mieszkania. Potrzebuje dzisiaj jakiegoś wsparcia.

Krzysztof wchodzi, bez poczucia winy, bierze ją w ramiona.

Mirka czuje wstręt, ale nie może zostać sama. _Kocham cię_

Krzysztof się uśmiecha. Na twarzy Mirki pojawia się grymas. Tylko wygląda jak uśmiech.

* * *

Irek wie, że będzie u niej Jankowski. Sam go o to poprosił.

Irek obiecał kiedyś, że będzie ją chronił za wszelką cenę.

Tylko żeby każdy cień na ścianie nie wyglądał jak Mirka w objęciach Krzysztofa.

_Kocham cię_

Głos Mirki jakby odpowiada _ja ciebie też_, ale Irek myśli że to tylko wyobraźnia.

* * *

W objęciach Krzyśka Mirka słyszy głosem Irka _kocham cię_.

Bezwarunkowo odpowiada _ja ciebie też._

Krzysztof spogląda na nią dziwnie.


End file.
